


Paint Me Back Up With New Scars

by butimbroken



Category: Red Eye (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson/Lisa. Jackson would often imagine what it would be like when he and Lisa met up again one of these days, but this certainly was one reaction he hadn't been ready for. Post-Movie. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me Back Up With New Scars

Lisa woke up with a start, as she always seemed to these days. Her body shot up, her eyes opened wide, and she rushed to placed a hand over her chest and tried to calm her racing heart. The only sounds she could was a few cars in the distance, her clock ticking, and her breath that was coming out in pants. With her other hand, Lisa fanned herself for a moment the pushed her covers down, looking at body underneath that was slick with sweat and felt like it was on fire.

"You have to stop this," Lisa whispered to herself after a few too-long moments. 'He tried to kill you,' she continued silently, 'He tried to kill your family, Lisa. He tried to kill you and your father. He tried to kill the Keefe family. That's what he does.'

Lisa winced then closed her eyes knowing it was no use what she told herself. It hadn't once in the past six months since Jackson Rippner had exited her life, it wasn't going to now.

For a few weeks, a few very short weeks, she had acted like a normal person given what she had been through. She had been scared, she had been angry, she had been everything under the sun the back again. She'd tried to get over it, to act like it never happened, then she'd switch around and practically obsess about it until she was too freaked out and had to try and push it all away again. Then, one night, out of nowhere, her nightmares of that fateful red-eye flight she had shared with that blue-eyed beautiful monster began to change into something much more terrifying. And since then, it hadn't gone away, only gotten worse. She dreamt of him, not every night but pretty damn close, and it was driving her insane. And maybe she was. After all, having extremely erotic dreams about one Jackson Rippner that had her waking up in the middle of the night in a painful need for him didn't exactly seem some sane to her.

Lisa sighed heavily then squeezed her eyes shut, jolting a bit a second later as memories, images from her dream played on her eyelids. Jackson. Jackson before her, on top of her, wanting her, touching her, kissing her... Lisa forced her eyes back open before she could get any further into that. She'd already been there once this morning. With another loud sigh, Lisa reached down to push the blankets on top of her down some more before kicking her legs the rest of the way out and swinging them to the side of the bed. She yawned as she rolled her head around hearing a few pops as she did, then rubbed her tired eyes, missing sleep.

After a few more lazy moments, Lisa stood and stretched some more, her mind trying to fight off Jackson as she thought of what she was going to do now that she was up and had no option of getting back to sleep. She wasn't really that hungry really but making something small seemed to be the best option at the moment. Infomercials weren't really her thing so that ruled out some early morning television, her eyes hurt too much to read, the place was spotless due to earlier nights this week when she'd had the same problems, and she was pretty sure she wasn't yet ready to make it through a shower without falling over or something. Even as much as she craved one at the moment, she didn't feel the need to risk the possibilities.

Rubbing her eyes once more, Lisa turned and took her first step before becoming frozen in the spot. She forget how to move, how to breathe as her eyes locked in on the shadowy figure in the far corner of her room.

The world seemed to stop for an eternity. Then the figure moved, the person, she was sure it was a man now, stood. She was trying with all of her might to do something, to even think to do something, but then it spoke. "Hello, Leese."

Familiar icy-blue eyes stared back at her as Jackson stepped more into the room and she almost fainted in relief. "Jack," she breathed earning a dangerous looking glare from him, but she really did not care. "Oh, thank God," she whispered, her hand flying back to her chest.

Jackson smirked, a very Jackson-like smirk at it, and tilted his head ever so slightly. "Really, Leese? 'Oh, thank God?'" he asked, clearly amused. He took another step then paused to look around the room he was quite familiar with from his days of 'watching' her. "Tell me, Leese, have you missed me?" he asked with a half grin once his eyes settled on the bed, then on to her disheveled form.

"Yes," she answered without thinking, taking in the sight of him. Her memories certainly did not do him justice, she was sure of that.

Jackson hadn't even been able to hide his surprise at her answer and in any other circumstance she might have found it amusing. He recovered quickly though, smirking once again and raising an eyebrow at her. It looked like he was about to speak again but Lisa didn't given him the chance. Crossing the room quickly, she came to stand before him then swallowed hard before looking up into those eyes that haunted her nightly. And daily.

"Yes," she repeated, her voice husky but a little louder this go time. "I have."

Jackson's eyes twinkled wickedly at her a second before he reached out and roughly grabbed her, pulling him to her, his lips crushing against hers with brutalizing force. Lisa moaned happily as her body met his. She craved this more than anything ever before. Lisa threw her arms around his neck, her hands burying in his hair, nails scraping against his scalp. Jackson's hands slid up her thighs to cup her ass, squeezing the soft flesh for a long moment before lifting her up to him. And she happily went, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, her aching groin pressing against his, little bubbles of happiness and lust burning inside at the impressive size she was greeted with.

This hadn't exactly been the plan, not in any way what Jackson had expected. Crying, screaming, beating him over the head with anything and everything... that he'd pictured a million times over the past six months. He saw her angry, frightening, anything else other than ready to jump his bones. Not that he was complaining.

Not one bit.

Lisa slipped her hand between their bodies and began to rub the straining bulge in his no doubt highly expensive pants, her eyes locked on his the entire time, watching as they darkened, sending chills down her spine.

Jackson growled and bent his head to capture her lips once more, his hips jerking slightly as she continued to stroke him. "Leese," he whispered against her mouth, "If we do this, there's no turning back," he warned.

"Yeah," she answered with a smirk of her own, "I know."

"Tell me, Leese," he demanded, burying his face in her neck.

Lisa closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. Her mind went back to the airport, to the plane, to her father's house... but she didn't care about what happened then, only what could happen now. "I want you, Jackson Rippner," she whispered.

It didn't take long after for him to give her just what she wanted.


End file.
